Twilight of the Thunder God
Twilight of the Thunder God is the seventh studio album by the Swedish melodic death metal band Amon Amarth. Twilight of the Thunder God was released in September 2008. The album has received largely positive reviews and the best sales of the band's career. Presale and Production In anticipation of this album, there was a series of studio diaries in the form of vlogs that discussed the recording process of this album in the studio. There were six vlogs recorded. The first focused on Fredrik Andersson recording the drums. The second vlog focused on Olavi Mikkonen recording the rhythm guitar position. The third blog focused on Ted Lundström recording bass guitar and band members preparing food. The fourth episode focused on Johan Hegg recording vocals. The fifth video was Johan Söderberg performing and recording guitar solos. The final vlog featured Johan Söderberg packing up the studio and a sneak peak of the album. A series of 8-page comics were made during the production of the album, eponymously entitled "Twilight of the Thunder God", released in magazines throughout Europe. On June 27, 2008, the title of this album was announced, it being "Twilight of the Thunder God". Twilight of the Thunder God features several high-profile guest appearances including Entombed vocalist Lars Göran Petrov on "Guardians of Asgaard", Children of Bodom guitarist Roope Latvala who contributes a solo on the track "Twilight of the Thunder God" and Finnish cello metal band Apocalyptica as a guest appearance on "Live for the Kill". Approximately a month later on July 25, 2008, the album artwork was revealed, featuring Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, in battle with Jörmungandr. On August 27, 2008, Amon Amarth released the information that they had recently finished work on a video clip for the title track of the album. The video clip was shot in Jomsborg, Poland. The band notes that while they were there, a heavy storm came through the town, resulting in the roughest conditions the band has ever shot a music video in. Reception The album debuted at number 50 on the Billboard 200, and debuted at number 11 on the Swedish album charts. This makes the band's first album to chart on the top 200, and also the band's highest chart debut in their native country of Sweden, debuting 10 places higher than their previous release, With Oden on Our Side. Initial critical response to Twilight of the Thunder God was positive. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has received an average score of 80, based on 5 reviews Track Listing # "Twilight of the Thunder God" (feat. Roope Latvala) − 4:09 # "Free Will Sacrifice" − 4:09 # "Guardians of Asgaard" (feat. Lars Göran Petrov) − 4:23 # "Where Is Your God?" − 4:11 # "Varyags of Miklagaard" − 4:19 # "Tattered Banners and Bloody Flags" − 4:30 # "No Fear for the Setting Sun" − 4:55 # "The Hero" − 4:02 # "Live for the Kill" (feat. Apocalyptica) − 4:13 # "Embrace of the Endless Ocean" − 6:43 Personnel * Johan Hegg − vocals * Olavi Mikkonen − guitars * Johan Söderberg − guitars * Ted Lundström − bass guitar * Fredrik Andersson − drums Category:Albums Category:2008 albums